The Same as Pure
by calmvisage
Summary: Draco wants to show Hermione something and they create a new memory. December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt prompt.


**Draco wants to show Hermione something and they create a new memory.**

**Submission for December Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: #29 "A fic with the opening sentence: All he wanted to do was show her something"**

**Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>All he wanted to do was show her something. Why couldn't she be where she was supposedto be? Draco flipped through her possible hiding spots and finally decided Hermione was in the library. Of course. Where else would she be? He swept out of the Head Boy's and Girl's common room moving swiftly through the castle and then silently through the library until he saw her. He stopped, just for a moment, to admire her beauty. She was sitting in a worn armchair, legs tossed over the side, with her stocking feet bobbing to a rhythm in her head. She had a book perched against her knees and her hair glittered in an April sunbeam streaming from a nearby window.<p>

Draco had admired Hermione for a long time. Years, for sure, but he always locked that away so his father and then his master would never know. It was unbecoming to care for a Muggleborn. After his father was imprisoned, he thought things might change but he became a pawn in the Dark Lord's plan to kill Dumbledore. He hadn't wanted to kill him and he used the opportunity to become a spy for the Light. Hermione had become his handler and their relationship hadn't been the same ever that fateful night two years ago when Dumbledore sacrificed himself. The Dark Lord had been defeated last year, after they had both been on the run, Hermione with Potter and Weasley and him with Snape. He had thought of her often and even managed to send quick notes to her through the Protean charmed galleon she had given him. When she announced she was going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year, he decided to join her. Draco wasn't sure what her feelings for him were, but he knew without a doubt there would be no other woman for him but her.

He sat down heavily in the armchair across from her and propped his ankle up on his knee. She looked up from her book and smiled at him, making his breath hitch.

"Hey you," she said, placing a piece of parchment in her book and closing it.

"I have to show you something," he replied briskly, opening the book he had brought with. She quirked an eyebrow and sat up. He flipped through the pages of the book to find the one he needed before shoving the book into her lap. She read quickly, a slow frown forming on her lips. He watched, unsure and impatient.

"Draco…" she began before he raised his hand to stop her. She chewed on her lip and met his eyes.

"Hermione, I know it's probably a long shot but I have to try."

Her eyes softened and she nodded. "Where did you even get this book?"

"From the Malfoy library. It was stowed away at some house we owned in France. I brought it back after Christmas but had a hard time with the translation."

She ducked her head again and read the page more closely, almost analytically. He watched her eyes flicking over the page and marveled at the intelligence in them.

"The spell itself is simple. _Idem Quod Purus._ Roughly, 'the same as pure.' The caster must have pure intentions and it must be triggered off of a happy memory, similar to a patronus." She trailed off, looking out the window while her mind worked.

He tapped his fingers on his knee, impatient to get started. "You can cast a patronus and you have pure intentions. Can't you do it?"

She looked at him for a long moment before slowly nodding. "Yes, I think I can. However, I don't think the memory I use for my patronus is strong enough."

"Well, can't you think of another memory?"

"I don't think I have any strong enough for this," she said quietly.

Draco felt like the wind was knocked out of him. All of this research, all of this time, only to get his hopes up. "Hermione… please," he whispered.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him, looking suddenly shy. He tilted his head to look at her, eyes yearning for some sort of solution. She brought one leg up to rest on outside of his thigh, forcing the foot resting on his knee down to the floor. She swung her other leg over to the outside of his other thigh and lowered herself down onto his lap, straddling him. He was stunned and his senses overwhelmed with the softness of her body to the vanilla scent of her hair. Chocolate brown eyes watched his cool grey ones for a few long moments before resting one hand on his chest and the other at the nape of his neck. They stared at each other, locked in a moment of sweet tension. His heart thudded and his hands made fists on the arms of the chair.

Slowly, tortuously, she brought her lips to hover over his. Still unsure, she waited and closed her eyes. The tension finally broke and he leaned forward into her lips. Shocks of pleasure ran through his spine while his lips pressed chastely to hers. He felt her fingers tighten on his hair and the gentle tug felt so sweet, so erotic, his mouth opened and her tongue darted forward to taste him. He met her tongue with his and almost moaned at her taste. Draco had often daydreamed of what she would taste like but his dreams didn't even come close to reality. She deepened the kiss, sweeping inside his mouth and clutching her other fist in his shirt at his chest. He brought his hands up to her waist and grasped desperately.

Minutes or hours passed, he couldn't tell, before she broke away and stared into his eyes. He wasn't sure what to say but he felt so alive seeing her swollen lips and feeling her hand still in his hair.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," she revealed quietly. His mouth dropped in disbelief and she smirked. "What?" she asked cheekily.

"Why did you never tell me?" he demanded, hands still holding her waist.

"Why did you never tell me?" she countered. His eyes narrowed and he sat back to look at her more fully. "Come on Draco. I've known for ages that you fancied me. I've tried to drop enough hints but you never made a move."

"Hints? When?"

"That's not important right now. I now have a memory strong enough for this spell, if you'd like to proceed." She started to scoot back off his lap before he stood up abruptly, almost tossing her to the ground.

"Is that all this was?" he asked angrily.

"It's not _all_ it was, but it was calculated. I've wanted to kiss you for two years, you've wanted me for who knows how long, and now you know I definitely have pure intentions because I know that's not the only kiss we'll ever share." She bent down by her bag to pull out her wand and straightened to stand in front of him.

His mind worked over her words and he searched for the truth in her face. He didn't want it to be their last kiss either. In fact, now that he had tasted her, he didn't think anything would ever be the same again. "All right, Hermione," he said quietly. "I trust you."

Her eyes softened again as she gave him a huge and charming smile. "Roll up your shirt sleeve and we'll see what we can do." She looked down at the open book, reading through the page one more time in case she missed something before. Draco rolled his shirt sleeve to his elbow and frowned at the Dark Mark on his pale skin.

She shook her shoulders and rolled her neck, releasing her tension. Looking into his eyes, she smiled again and palmed her wand. With his nod, she swished her wand over his forearm and spoke clearly, "Idem Quod Purus." Warm, white light spread slowly out of her wand and over his arm. The Dark Mark was soon covered in the light and he felt an unexplainable warmth enter his body. He closed his eyes to relish in it, remembering the kiss he just shared with Hermione and thinking to the future. Slowly, the warmth abated and he opened his eyes to look at her. She was chewing on her lip and watching his face cautiously. They both looked down to his forearm and gasped when they saw the Mark was gone.

"It worked!" she cried, bouncing excitedly. "Oh Draco, you're finally free!" He stood in shock, staring at his now clear and pale arm before she jumped into his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight.

"Merlin, Hermione. I don't even… I can't even… this is amazing." She nodded against his chest and he rubbed his cheek against her hair. The embraced for a long time, reveling in the feel of each other.

"Draco?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can we kiss again?"

He pulled back from her hair to look at her face and smirked. "I guess, since you asked so nicely…" She lifted her hand to swat his chest and he caught her wrist, pulling her closer to him before closing his lips to hers. "I don't think I could ever stop kissing you," he whispered against her mouth.

"Me either," she said with a contented sigh.


End file.
